vampyrediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Vicki Donovan
Victoria "Vicki" Donovan is a main character of the first season of The Vampire Diaries. She is Matt Donovan's older sister and the first character who becomes a vampire after the Salvatore brothers returned to Mystic Falls. She was also Jeremy and Tyler's love interest. Damon Salvatore turned her, and Stefan later staked her. She returns at the end of Season 2, Season 3 and Season 5 as a ghost, Vicki was resurrected during End of Days and will be a main character in Season 6. Vicki is a member of the Donovan Family. Early Life Vicki was born on August 20, 1991 and is the older sister of Matt. The rest of her background is vague, but she mentioned that her father was never around and wasn't worth knowing. At some point, she began taking drugs to escape her domestic problems. Also at some unknown point Vicki had a relation ship with Tyler Lockwood which ended for unknown reasons. In 2008, Vicki approaches a then unknown to her Stefan Salvatore and asks him if he needs a drink. Stefan compells Vicki to leave him alone since he has some stuff to think on, Vicki leaves Stefan alone. A guy approaches Stefan telling him that he just saw what Stefan has done to Vicki, Stefan feings innocence but the guy knows better, he tells Stefan that he's not gonna hurt him, he introduces himself to Stefan as Adam and says he's gonna help him. In 2009, Vicki was at a bonfire along with her brother and Elena, the same day Elena and her parents were in a car crash which killed them, when Matt shows up at the hospital to check on Elena he says he first had to drop Vicki at home since she passed out. Next day Matt tells Vicki that he's gonna take the car as he's gonna visit Elena at the hospital and that she's gonna have to take a ride for her shift at the Grill. Vicki tells Matt that she can always skip English and that missing a class is not gonna be the end of the world. Vicki tells Matt to drop her at the Grill on his way to the hospital, Matt agrees. Later that day Jeremy walks in the Grill and asks Vicki if she has the food he ordered; Vicki tells Jeremy that she's surprised that he came for a lousy burger than go to his sister, Jeremy tells Vicki that he prefers her company and tells her that hospital food sucks, Jeremy ask Vicki how much he owes her but Vicki tells him it's on the house. Vicki was present at the funeral of Elena's parents but left before it started and Jeremy followed her. After catching up with her Jeremy asks Vicki what is she doing but Vicki doesn't answers as she lights a joint; Jeremy asks Vicki if anyone knows about her secret and Vicki says no; Jeremy says that he'll cover for her but that she shouldn't do it on his parents funeral. One day Elena is at the Grill and asks Vicki how is Matt doing after their break up; Vicki coldly tells Elena to see it for herself. Keith arrives at the Grill and sits on a table; Vicki tells Elena that unlike her some people don't come here to waste their time and insteand come to drink or eat. Vicki walks over to the table Keith is sitting and asks him if he wants something, Elena looks at Keith as she tries to remember him but fails. During the summer Vicki had a relationshi with Elena's brother Jeremy Gilbert. A shared interest in sex and drugs led Vicki to maintain a sexual relationship with Jeremy during the summer, but this ended when Jeremy developed genuine feelings for her. The Vampire Diaries |-|Seasons One to Three= Go Here. |-|Season Four= Though Vicki didn't appeared in any episodes of Season Four, she was mentioned a few times over the course of the season. In Growing Pains, Vicki was mentioned by Jeremy when Elena was having problems adjusting to the transition into a vampire, referencing to the events of Lost Girls. In Memorial, Vicki was mentioned when Stefan calls Elena, Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt to have a little gathering where they remember all the people each of them lost including; Alaric, Jenna, Zach, Lexi, Bill, Mayor Richard Lockwood, Vicki, Grayson, Miranda and Grams. Both Jeremy and Matt lighted a Japanese floating lantern in memory of Vicki. Later, they let go the lanterns into the sky. Vicki was last mentioned in Stand By Me by Matt, In The Stoner Pit, he showed Elena the writings on the wall about Jeremy and Vicki. He told Elena that hope is the thing that keeps him going when he knew about Vicki's death. Finally, Bonnie mentions Vicki, along with Jeremy, Alaric, and other supernatural beings destroyed. Bonnie tries to motivate her friends to continue the Silas' plan, however, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Damon, and Stefan are in disagreement with the plan, and Silas manipulates Bonnie to continue alone. |-|Season Five= Vicki makes an appearance in 500 Years of Solitude. While everyone is waiting for Katherine's death, Bonnie answers to Matt's question that as the anchor to the other side she sees lots of people including Vicki. Vicki then appears and tells him via Bonnie that he loves him and always watching over him and to stop having sex with "that blonde Original chick". Vicki then is seen along with rest of the gang before Katherine refuses to die and makes her heart beat again. In The Devil Inside, Vicki confronts Bonnie and asks her what happened with Katherine, Bonnie tells Vicki that Katherine crossed over saying that despite having to feel the death of every supernatural being leaves severely weakened, Bonnie says she simply "sucked it up" not wanting to give Katherine the pleasure of hurting people even after dying; Vicki doesn't believes Bonnie's story but drops the subject simply telling Bonnie to look out for Matt before dissapearing. In Gone Girl, Vicki appears to Bonnie and tells her "Told you so!" before dissapearing. Vicki only appears during flashbacks in The Beginning of the End but it's revealed that "Adam" and "Keith" were in fact Markos, the present day leader of The Travellers. In All Hell Breaks Loose, In My Haunted Heart, In Point of No Return, In End of Days, Vicki first appears after Bonnie recovers from a broken neck courtesy of Kol Mikaelson, Vicki asks Bonnie "You never learn do you?", Vicki then slaps Bonnie across the face and tells her not to even try and talk her out of going back to the world of the living unless she wants a second "nap" and tells Bonnie that if Matt is killed on the crossfire because of her stupidity, she (Vicki) will find a way to kill her (Bonnie) and every single witch in the world and crosses over, Vicki turns around and looks at Bonnie "You know, while I have no hard feelings towards you unlike your whore doppelganger friend, I'm not gonna let you open your mouth about me being here" and Vicki snaps Bonnie's neck, Vicki leaves the dormroom soon after. Vicki later appears at the Grill and saves Matt by killing the 2 members of The Travellers that were planning to kill him. Matt looks around when Vicki appears in front of him, Vicki casually tells Matt "Hey little brother" before the siblings hug. Matt asks Vicki how is she back and Vicki tells her "Your dumb Bennett witch friend dropped the veil after crazies number 1 (Qetsiyah) and 2 (Silas) convinced her to" Matt tells Vicki that Bonnie is not dumb, Vicki tells Matt that Bonnie is in fact dumb and easily manipulated "Not realizing Katherine Pierce escaped death, really? The major event of the year and she doesn't notices something went wrong when the person of the hour didn't shows up? Is she also blind?" Vicki also tells Matt she's not the only ghost that returned to the world of the leaving claiming that Elena's aunt and "that history teacher who's like Damon's only friend in... Ever" are also back. Matt tells Vicki he has to go check on his friends, Vicki tells Matt he is not going anywhere telling him that his friends will get him killed one day "Look at me, do I look alive to you?", Matt tells Vicki to let go off whatever grudge she holds on Elena, Vicki asks Matt if he knows the truth behind her death. Matt tells Vicki it was a vampire who turned her and then someone killed her; Vicki tells Matt he is close to the truth, but not that close; Vicki tells Matt that Damon kidnapped and turned her and on the school's Hallowen party Stefan staked her. Matt is shoked and asks Vicki what attacked her at the bonfire. Vicki corrects Matt and tells him it wasn't a "what" but insteand a "who", Vicki tells Matt it was Damon. "Pretty much every bad thing that has happened in this town started when Elena's booty call Nº 2 aka Damon came to town". Vicki tells Matt she is not lying about her death, Matt tells Vicki she always made up an excuse to dislike Elena; Vicki admits it's true but tells Matt that this time she is not lying, before Matt can say another word his phone rings, it's Elena calling him. Vicki dares Matt to ask Elena about that Halloween party at school telling Matt he is not losing anything by probably discovering another one of Vicki's lies. Matt answers and Elena asks him if he's ok, if he's hurt. Matt tells Elena he is fine, looking at Vicki. Matt asks Elena what happened the day before Vicki went missing. The scene changes to Elena's pov, Elena has a surprised look on her face and nervously asks Matt why is he asking that question of all moments, Matt tells Elena that some Travellers were about to kill him if Vicki hadn't appeared and also says Vicki claims that the Salvatores are responsible for her "dissapearance". Elena stays silent. Matt asks Elena if it's true, Elena tells Matt it is and tries to tell him that Stefan killed her because Vicki was about to kill both her and Jeremy. Vicki gets angry and tells Elena she wasn't trying to kill Jeremy and reminds her that Stefan and Damon did a "giant proportions bad job as How to be a Vampire 101" telling Elena that all the brothers did was bicker insteand of trying to teach her control her bloodlust which made it seem she was gonna kill Jeremy. Vicki tells Elena she is correct on one thin, Vicki did tried to kill her and will do it again if Matt is hurt ot killed because of her; Matt asks Elena why didn't she told him anything. Elena says that because of how it took him time to come to terms to the revelation of the supernatural world after he learned that Caroline was a vampire and Tyler a werewolf, she thought that he was protecting him from something he wasn't ready to hear. Matt is hurted by his friend's betrayal and tells Elena that they will be in touch and hangs up, Vicki tells Matt she's sorry he has been kept in the dark for a long time. Matt tells her he understands why Elena didn't told him the truth, but it also hurts him. Vicki later appears and tells Bonnie that if she leaves her on the other side she will regret it, Bonnie ignores Vicki and tells Sophie that there is someone she would like to see, Sophie turns around and sees Jane-Anne, Jane-Anne apologizes to Sophie telling her she was right about the Harvest, Sophie tells her it's okay as the sisters dissapear, Bonnie then screams in pain and notices that Vicki crossed over while she was distracted. Vicki is pissed and in retaliation snaps Bonnie's neck saying "That was entirely YOUR fault!" as Vicki point at Bonnie's unconsious body and leaves the room. The newly resurrected Vicki appears behind Liv and whispers on Liv's ear "You blondes really are dumb are you?" Liv quickly turns around and tells Vicki she almost gave her a heart attack, Vicki tells Liv that she dying was her intention simply telling Liv "You really believe you can leave Silent Hill unharmed? You don't, nobody does. Silent Hill will eventually caught up with you." Liv attemps to cast pain infliction on Vicki but Vicki seems not to be affected by Liv's magic. Vicki slowly approaches Liv and says "I've been dead for 2 years, 2 years and you really believe I'm gonna fall for that like weakling Elena and her booty calls?" Vicki chokeholds Liv as she asks herself "What am I gonna do with you?" Liv attemps to stab Vicki with the swiss knife but Vicki catches it with her other hand and stabs Liv in the neck. Liv is shocked and starts gasping for air as Vicki says "Food, that's what I'm gonna do with you." Vicki's vampire features show as she removes the knife from Liv's neck and sinks her fangs on Liv's neck, Liv screams for help and struggles to release herself from Vicki's hold but quickly, due to the events of the last 2 days and lack of rest Liv looses consiousness and passes out. Vicki eventually let's go of Liv's body and snaps Liv's neck to ensure her death, Vicki drops Liv's body and her car in the lake in the woods and abandons the scene. Vicki whines to Matt about why having to attend the funeral of a blonde (Caroline) she never met and really couldn't care. Matt tells Vicki she still has to show respect for them. Vicki says she'd only attend Jeremy's since he's the only one among the dead ones she cared and threated her nicely "Even thought I broke up with him since he deserved better than me and he stayed hooked to me", Vicki whines again saying she'd rather stay and catch up with her TV shows claiming "I've been dead 2 years and we don't have entertainment there". Matt laughs and tells Vicki that can wait for her a little longer as Vicki rolls her eyes and replies "Yes dad, but I get to own our real house for myself, I'd live with you at that huge mansion but, bad memories". Vicki made an appearance at the funerals of Jeremy, Tyler and Caroline where she met and interacted with Nadia Petrova. Vicki at first is seen hiding under a tree at a distance from the funerals. Vicki rolls her eyes claiming to be extremely bored, Vicki then grabs a joint and locks for her lighter, Vicki is further annoyed over at failing to find it when someone offers Vicki a lighter. Vicki takes the lighter and asks the person if she came to dance on their graves, the person is shown to be Nadia and says once everyone leaves she will, but only on the ones of "the blonde whore, and the angry puppy, may they not rest in peace since that's the least they deserve". Nadia asks Vicki why is she not with the rest and Vicki tells Nadia she would have to be the dumbest person to take a ring made by Bonnie saying that everything Bonnie does "Always come to bite you in the ass later on, so why do the dumb thing?" Vicki takes a drag from her joint and asks Nadia if she's gonna kill Matt. Nadia tells Vicki that she just treathens to kill him when she in fact just wants to torture him, Nadia is more curious and asks Vicki why, unlike everyone in town is not against her or Katherine. Vicki simply tells Nadia she has seen it all and claims both are alike, their fathers are a mystery, abandoned by their mothers, have/had emotional issues at one time, both hate Elena and more important, Vicki knows Nadia and Katherine are older than her and says "pissing you two off is equal to throwing yourself at a shark filled tank in a suit made of meat, you two could and wold kill me in 2 seconds". Vicki sarcastically asks Nadia for a class on telling Elena and Katherine apart and is then again annoyed by her "boredom" and says she would've stole a phone if she had known they (Elena and her friends) would've taken an eternity with the funerals of "a blonde I never met, yet I'm forced to care for her like if I had known her my entire life and to my dumb playboy ex-boyfriend who apparently was too perfect to be seen with me". Nadia tells Vicki she's not interested in her life story and gives her a phone, Nadia claims it was Elena's phone back when Katherine had taken control of Elena's body and kept it in case she needed to make a plan b. Nadia tells Vicki the password is "5060" claiming that's the number of humans she kills a year and is about to leave when Vicki thanks Nadia for the phone, lighter and simply giving her company when no one else wants to be with a "stoner who was kidnapped, turned into a vampire and killed" them she asks Nadia how did she knew she was Matt's sister, Nadia says Matt told her about Vicki and that it was hard, and it still was to live his life knowing she was gone, but Nadia is more interested on the apparent change on Vicki's attitude saying that Vicki so far doesn't fits with how Matt described her. Vicki them admits she learned about Nadia the day Katherine "died" and tells Nadia how she was turned into a vampire and died "because Elena and her 2 booty calls make everyone around them stupid" Vicki them tells Nadia that The Other Side changed her, being in isolation and while looking out for Matt made her grow a grudge on Elena and her friends saying she's not sorry for Caroline and Tyler dying, Vicki tells Nadia she should've killed Bonnie since "Everytime the girl does a spell, it backfires and brings lots of trouble". Vicki confesses to Nadia having killed Liv last night saying she felt good about taking her life, Vicki also tells Nadia that it's her choice if she wants to hold a grudge on Matt for almost killing her and Vicki tells Nadia "Matty, I love him, but he's a jackass when it comes to women" Vicki points at Elena and says "Excibits A to the Z" Vicki goes further saying that Caroline on her eyes was simply "rebound", Vicki says Rebekah has been Matt's worse choice saying that unlike Elena who is his 2nd worse choice "Elena won't get Matt killed for having the most disfunctional family in existance" Vicki tells Nadia she's the only one who she liked saying that unlike Elena for probably be more popular, Caroline being "rebound" and Rebekah being "a clingy giant proportions whore with no self-respect" Nadia did love Matt, "and them your bastard brother almost had me killed, no offence"; Vicki shrugs it off telling Nadia is none taken saying that unlike everyone else, she doesn't trusts nor likes Elena and due to that, she's able to see the consequences of her actions saying that Jeremy's death at Silas's hands was totally Elena's fault. Vicki then asks Nadia her age claiming she's curious. Nadia replies she was turned 2 days before her 25th birthday. Nadia then asks how are their deaths gonna be covered up simply by curiosity. Vicki says she's not sure but over heard that Jeremy's is gonna be a severe , but claims that she's not sure how easily can grey skin (Caroline) and decapitation (Tyler) can be covered up, Nadia sarcastically tells Vicki to keep her posted as she leaves Vicki stops Nadia and tells her that whatever her opinion is, Vicki considers Nadia a friend. Nadia gives Vicki a small smile and tells her she liked Vicki's company and leaves. The fifth season ended with Vicki seen holding a red marker pen on her hand looking at some pictures, Vicki is them seen crossing an "X" in the faces of Caroline, Jeremy and Tyler telling herself "Who has time for tears?" Vicki places the pictures back on a table and it's seen she has also done the same with pictures of Kol, Finn and Katherine. Vicki them tells herself "The score is now even again". Vicki is shown to have also stolen Luke's and Liv's ID's and crosses the red "X" on their faces. Vicki drops the marker and says "See you next season" before dropping the Parker siblings ID's before leaving. Season Six Vicki will appear as a main character in the season. Physical Appearance Vicki is a beautful young woman, she has green eyes and straight light brown hair which reaches her lower back which she usually sported loosed up thought at work, she used hair clip. Vicki is also taller than most of the female characters on the show only matching or even be surpassed by Katherine's daughter Nadia is 1 or 2 inches taller than Vicki, Vicki also used little to no make up except for special occasions. When it came to clothing Vicki is always seen using tank tops and jeans with boots, often of colors green, gray and black. During her appearances as a ghost Vicki was seen using a gray tank top over a dark green vest and blue jeans. While working athe grill Vicki was sene using a dark blue shirt. Personality Human Vicki is described as a "really slutty high school student", and "a troublemaker". Vicki is also described a "party girl who partied too much". Over her short time as a human in the series Vicki was most of the time trying to avoid having to deal with her feelings for Jeremy while also having to deal with her failing relationship with Tyler by getting high which seemed to be Vicki's "break" from reality. Vampire 1st Time Vicki was affected by her transformation into a vampire as her feelings for Jeremy were intensified and so was her hatred for Elena to the point of giving Elena a death threat if she got in her relationship with Jeremy one more time. Due to her being untrained over controling her bloodlust Vicki almost killed Jeremy and in the moment Elena intervened Vicki followed up with her previous threat. 2nd Time Upon her resurrection the 1st thing Vicki did was kill a witch (Liv Parker) for unknown reasons as Vicki and Liv never met before. Vicki also seems to show a hint of self-loathing as when she told Nadia that pissing her and Katherine off "is equal to throwing yourself at a shark filled tank in a suit made of meat, you two could and would kill me in 2 seconds". Ghost As a ghost, Vicki showed concern over Matt's status and well-being thought this didn't stopped Vicki from manipulating him and try to kill Elena and Stefan. In her season 5 appearances Vicki showed hints of having changed such as blaming Bonnie for everything that has happened and despite admiting locking out for Matt, Vicki tells Nadia he "has the worst taste in woman" before pointing at Elena and say "Excibits A to the Z". Relationships *Matt and Vicki (Sibling Rivarly) *Tyler and Vicki (Ex-Boyfriend) *Jeremy and Vicki (Former Boyfriend) *Elena and Vicki (Enemies) *Stefan and Vicki (Enemies) *Damon and Vicki (Enemies) *Nadia and Vicki *Rebekah and Vicki *Bonnie and Vicki Appearances 'A Darker Truth' *''Part 1'' (archive footage, uncredited) *''Part 3'' (archive footage, uncredited) 'Season One' *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead To Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''A Few Good Men '' (photograph only) *''Let The Right One In'' (corpse only) 'Season Two' *''As I Lay Dying'' (Ghost, uncredited) 'Season Three' *''The Birthday'' (Ghost) *''The Hybrid'' (Ghost) *''The Reckoning'' (Ghost) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' (Ghost) 'Season Five' *''500 Years of Solitude'' (Ghost) *''The Devil Inside'' (Ghost) *''Gone Girl'' (Ghost) *''The Beginning of the End'' (Flashback) *''All Hell Breaks Loose'' (Ghost) *''My Haunted Heart'' (Ghost) *''Point of No Retun'' (Ghost) *''End of Days'' (Both parts, resurrected in part 2) 'Season Six' *''New Beginning'' *''We Need To Talk About Vampires'' *''Everybody Will Know'' *''New Scars, Old Wounds'' *''Killer Within'' *''The Usual Suspects'' *''It's a Terrible Life'' *''Nightmares'' *''Don't Come Close'' *''Subliminal'' *''Consequences'' *''Help Me If You Can'' *''The Outsider'' *''Zero'' Trivia *Vicki is the first main character to officially meet Markos and not have her memory erased of said event. *Vicki and Silas were killed in the 7th episode of their season as a main character, and both were killed by Stefan Salvatore. *Vicki is the first main female character to be turned into a vampire, followed by Caroline, Jenna, and Elena. **Vicki is the first vampire to be killed off in the series. *Vicki is also the first main character to appear as a ghost. *Despite not having met her yet, Vicki knows about Katherine Pierce. *As shown in 500 Years of Solitude, Vicki knows about the The Originals. *Vicki is the last character to be seen in Season Five. *She and Jenna were abscent in Season Four. *Based on Matt's coment in End of Days. Vicki's favorite TV show is . Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural